My bro's bestfriend
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: I bella swan have been in love with my brothers bestfriend for well forever. ExB AxJ Emxr ALL HUMAN ! Up for adoption! If you would like to adopt it message me! formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896
1. Chapter 1

My big bros best friend

Hey my name is bella. I am plain-Jane and are secretly crushing on my big brother Emmett's best friend Edward. Lets see how can I describe Edward gorges green eyes, beautiful messy bronze hair, and last but definitely not least hi mind blowingly dazzling smile. Hmm now that I think about it might be more than a crush and the only people who know about it are my two best friends Rosalie and alice but they don't see how much it hurts and I will never let them. But the truth is it hurts not to have anyone alice had Rosalie's brother jasper and Rosalie had my brother and to hear them telling me about how wonderful it is to find there dream guys was. It was like they completely forgot about my problem and just twisted the knife in my heart. What was worse was watching him them telling me and I quote "did you see that he smiled at everything you said and aw his eyes sparkle when he sees you" and me believing them just to get crushed again when leaves. The longest I have gone without seeing him and without crying was two days. If only they could see how much pain I was in and see my heart in pieces. Don't get me wrong I am happy for them but at the same time I find myself envying them. Another reason I would never tell them is because I don't want them to pity me or be sad with and I know it would kill them to see me the way I am at night or when they aren't here. The last time I saw him was two days ago and the tears and heart break should be back tomorrow. But I can't let it show right now because rose is here talking about this her date with Emmett. Just keep twisting just keep doing it but I put on a smile and gave a comment at the right time.

"All I can say is wow" she sighed day dreaming as I let I single tear run down my cheek but quickly wiped it away as she turned around.

"That's good rose" I said my voice hoarse.

"Bella what's wrong " She asked running to my side.

"Nothing" I said looking away to compose my face into my fake smile.

"Bella you know you can't lie to save the world tell me what is wrong with you the last hour" she half pleased and half whined.

"Sorry I don't have the perfect boyfriend ! And what has been wrong with me for the last 17 years !!!!!!" I screamed an with that I ran out of the door and to my truck leaving a shocked Rosalie in my dust.

I pressed down on the gas petal as I got on the highway not worrying about the police because that would be my dad and would be off the hook. I went down a road off the highway until the road ended and got out and started climbing up the now very familiar path to my meadow. It is the place I come to let my frustration. Scream, cry and think about what I will blame it on this time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I ran back in the house not failing to notice the shiny Volvo sitting in our drive way. This will be good I wont cry again I miss him but when I see him it brings on a new set of pain. I walked in to the living room dreading my fate.

"What was it this time?" Emmett asked looking sad and confused here I was .

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it I told him avoiding the beautiful green eyes sitting across from me.

"Bella you can't keep doing this" He pleaded I could see his disapproving face in my mind.

"What do you want me to do Emmett I can't tell you the truth that is just not even a option" I said traitor tears running down my face.

"Why can't you tell me bella?" He said his voice softening with every word.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(EPOV)**

I got to Emmett's house hopping to see the angel faced girl he called a sister. WOW I am happy he can,t read minds right now because if he could I would be his next punching bag. My heart dropped when I saw her truck gone. I walked in to see a sad Emmett staring out the window waiting for bellas old truck to turn the corner. We were sitting on the couch when the most beautiful girl ever walked in the door. I wanted so much just to grab her and never let her go when a saw her tear stained face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**(BPOV)**

"**Nothing Emmett I can't tell you now ok" with that I ran up to my room before the tears were in a steady flow.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**It was 7:00 when Edward left and I waited the ten second before Emmett came in my room.**

"**Bella I demand you tell me what is wrong with you" he said sitting down on my bed.**

"**Ok, but keep an open mind" he just nodded "I am in love with Edward and I have been since I don't know when and today when I heard rose talking about your date I lost it. I said not daring to look at his face. He scared me when he laughed I looked at him confused. His laughter died down as he saw my face.**

"**Your serious" he asked his face turning red with anger.**

"**Yes" I sighed.**

"**He made you depressed!" he screamed jumping to his feet.**

"**Yes, but you can't tell him I said keep a open mind" I said as I jumped in front of the door.**

""**Got another reason to kill him" he asked.**

"**No you will not kill him if you love me you will leave it alone" I told him pleadingly.**

"**Fine" he sighed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone i am sorry i haven't upated i have been really busy.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(EPOV)**

I walked out of my room thinking of my angel. My world. My love and the owner of my heart. My everything. My bella, i was going to tell her at emmetts part 5 years ago until i saw her kissing jacob hert fell to peices at my feet she claimed ' "it wasn't what it looked like" ' it tunrs out they were drunk but that didn't heal my heart. I decided i had waited long enough so I went over to emmetts to talk to alice and rosalie.

______________________________________________________________________________

When I got there i noticed she was gone I ran into the living room and told alice and rose i had to talk to them i needed a plan.

"Alice Rose i got to talkt to you now"

"We went outide to talk because i didn't want emmett to hear and kill me before i could even try to love bella.

"What edward" they said a little mad.

"I need your help" I said looking at my feet.

"Finally" rosalie yelled.

Alice was jumping up and down claping her hands.

"Wait what?" I said confused.

"Ok here is the plan you ask her to the dance and you will not take o for an answer but i do not think that will be a problem but getting past emmett will be"Alice said now I understoodthey have known all along.

"How long have you known?"

"Since before you knew?"

"Ok so when do i ask"i said a little scared of her saying no.

"tomorrow on the stage in front of everyone during the contest tommorrow."she said there was a talent contest tomorrow and i was going to play my piano.

"Ok" i said.

We went back inside and talked until bella came walked in the living room and emmet said "What was it this time?" his voice sounded sad and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Nothing i don't want to talk about it" she said h voice was pained. My angel is in ?

"Bella you can't keep doing this" emmett pleaded.

"What do you want me to do emmett i can't tell you that is just not a option."

"Why can't you tell me bella?" his voice hurt.

"I just can't not now." With that she ran up to her room. I stayed for another hour then i left knowing emmett needed to talk to bella.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks everyone please revew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone i am sorry for the mistakes in my stories my cumputer dosen't have spelling check :)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

That night after emmett left i sat and cried and cried tommorow was the night of the talent show and i am soppost to go and watch edward play ,but i don't know if i can. I got up and splashed water on my face before i got ready for school. When i was done i ran down the stairs and to my truck. My truck was a senior citizen and eery one has to respect him or they get crushed. By the time i got to school i was the last one in the parking lot until i realized the volvo wasn't there.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"Come on edward you can do this it is not until tonight so just breath you can o this" i stood in front of the mirror giving myself a pep talk.

"Edwad come on were late you do not need to pep talk yourself i will help you on the way to school. LETS GO!!! " alice yelled throught the door.

"Fine" i said.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Tanya get off of me i said no i will not go to the dance with you and stop calling me eddie" I sais frustrated.

"But eddie you know you want to whats holding you back don't you love me?" she cried.

"1 stop calling me eddie 2 no i don't love you and 3 i am in love with someone else" I said the last part like i was in a dream.

"It's bella isn't it you can't really like her she is ugly" she sneered.

"Don't ever talk about my bella like that again she is the most beautiful kindest person i have ever met in my life and you are just you" with that i walked away. No one and i repeat no one is allowed to talk about my bella like that especially if it is lie she i no where near 's time for me to go see my angel even if it is in biology.

__________________________________________________________________________________

We were doing blood testing and all i could think was bella is not good around blood. After about two minutes bella turned green. I picked her up in my arms as i asked to take her to the nurse. I wish i could help her i don't like the nurse for three reasons.

#1 he is a guy

#2 he is young

#3 eveytime he looks at bella it drives me crazy

#4 i want to punch him

I guess the lis is longer than i thought man i hate that guy. But all i could think about was helping bella. When i walked in to the nurses office i saw a lady there instead of the other nurse. Wow that is a relife.

"My gosh what happened" her voice was worried.

"We are doing blood testing in biology" i said laying her down on the small cot in the corner.

" Ok" she sighed in relief "she sould be better in about five minutes."

"K, hey what happened to the old nurse" I said as i sat down in the chair by the cot never letting go of bellas hand it just felt so right and i loved the small shock it gave me.

"He was fired because he made inapropriate comments to a young lady, i am miss cope" she said shaking my hand.

'Nice to meet you i said giving her a smile i like her a lot more then the other guy (mostly because shes not a guy and not trying to make a move on my bella).

" You love her don't you" she whisperd so low bella wouldn't hear.

"How did you know?"

"The way look at her you can see love and adoration in our eyes" she whisered back.

"Well yes i do she why i am alive i am asking her to the dance tonight" I whispered dreamily.

"Belive me she will say yes."

"You think so?"

"Yes" she said simply

"I hope your right" i said i can't belive bella didn't hear any of that. Part of me whished she had. By now she was starting to look normal. But i had to get back to class so i left her in the hands of miss cope after she pomised she would be ok. I finally had hope tht it was possible for my angel to love me as much as i do her.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading everyone please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone i am trying to update everyday.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**(Bpov)**

I woke up in the nurses office. It took me a minute but then the events in biology. I remember we were do ing biology and i remeber thinking _i am not good around blood_. I started falling for some reason and i felt a electric shock as two arms cught me then nothing. I sat up expecting to see the guy i hated so much i mean every time he looks at you, you want to cover yourself . To my surprise ( and great happiness) he wasn't there a very nice woman sat in his place.

"Excuse me but who are you?" I said as the nurse turned around.

"Mrs. Cope your new nurse."

"What happened to the old nurse?" I was still confused.

"He was fired because he made inapropiate comments to a young lady."

"O can you tell me who brought me in here?" I asked remembering the shock.

"Yes a Mr. edward cullen He was very protective of you don't let him go he made me promise to keep you safe." She said smiling widely at me.

"O, were not dating." What i was really thinking was _I wish it were true._

She frowned and said " Well he told me to call him down when you woke up." She turned and called himto the office and he was there in seconds. _Over reat much i thought_.

"O bella, I was so worried." His voice was full of releife.

"Why ?" I asked as he looked at me like i was crazy.

"What ? What do you mean why ?" He asked.

______________________________________________________________________________

**(EPOV)**

What did she mean why? My gosh did she not know i cared at all i mean helloooo.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I am just plain old me, plain jane?" I sighed looking at my hands.

"You are not plain" He sighed.

"never mind lets go" i stood up.

"Do you think you could take me home i am not sure i can make it threw P.E. right now?" i asked when he closed the door.

"Sure" he said.

______________________________________________________________________________

**(EPOV)**

I was getting ready thw talent show and i can not sit still it is like going on your first date all over again. But this was so much more serious i was telling the girl of my dreams i loved her in front of the whole forks population. I mean cme on wht if she said no not only will my heart fall to the floor in pieces but i will never love again. Wow i never realised just how much i loved her my heat will allways be hers and no one elses. Even if she doesn't want it. I don't know how i would live without her though. Maby i will go to italy and live my uncle alec but my heart would never be restored. No edward stop thinking like that she will say yes she will say yes she will say yes o who am i kiding. The ride to the school was i got back stage the principle said "we have a small change in the order of the show the people who would had been planing to go last will go first." "So will Mr. Edward cullen come on out" he said. All i could think was o no wait i haven't finished my pep talk yet and i am not ready yet. But i walked onto the stage eyes searching the front for the girl of my dreams. Thee she was looking stunning in a blue dress alice most likely forced her to wear. Remind me to thank her for that later. I reached out and took the microphone from the principle.

"Hi everyone i was originally meant to play a song from the great carter urwell but tonight i would like to play one of my own incpired by someone i have allways loved" I stopped to take a deep breath as the girls sceamed. I went and sat down at my piano. " Bella this is for you." I said into the microphone not daring to look out at the people knowing who my eyes would find and started to play.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry guys got to keep you wanting more so ending it here. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

(BPOV)

**The world stood still as I watched the man of my dreams sing to me. Before I knew it the song was over tears ran down my cheeks. He walked to the microphone as crowd whistled and clapped so loud it would have hurt if I wasn't in la la land**

"**Will Bella swan please come up here?" He said shakily. The crowd went silent as I walked up the stage to the stairs.**

"**Bella, I know your brother is going to kill me for this, but I am afraid if I don't tell you now I will never have the guts." He stopped as If he were unsure.**

"**Yes?" I asked impatiently.**

"**I Love you, Isabella Marie swan." The whole time he spoke his eyes were on the floor.**

"**I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason!" I yelled through the flowing tears of happiness.**

"**Really?" He said finally looking up from his feet.**

"**Really really." I sighed. **

**The crowed roared again.**

"**The next thing I knew Edward was being dragged off the stage by the ear.**

"**Emmett leave him alone!" I yelled after them. But he just kept going with Edward following saying ow ow ow. We were now outside with Edward pressed against the wall with Emmett's fist inches from his face.**

"**You listen here ,Cullen. If you even think about hurting my little sister me and jasper will personally dig your grave." Edwards face was full of fear.**

"**I would never do that she is the one for me so why would I hurt her?" Edward asked.**

"**How the heck should I know." That was it Emmett went inside leaving me and Edward outside.**

"**Did you really mean what you said about me?" I asked.**

"**Of course I would never hurt you." He walked toward me.**

"**You kind of already have." I thought he should know instead of wondering what had caused all those outbursts.**

"**How?" I could tell by his voice he was confused.**

"**Do you remember all those times that I just left" I asked.**

"**I caused all that pain." He said in disbeleif. I just nodded.**

"**Mabey I should tell Emmett to start digging."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**(EPOV)**

I can't believe it the girl of my dreams was finally mine and I will never let her go. Especially now that I know how much pain I have put her through. I will never put her through that much pain or any pain at all as long as I am alive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but I kept trying to find the time to update nut I just couldn't. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW !!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

(EmPOV)

I just love talent shopws they crack me up. I remember the last year tanya danced. That was the

most funny thing ever.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Next we have tanya denali dancing to ' I'm a barbie girl .'said our princple as tanya came on stage _

_and he walked off the. the song started and she began to dance she began to spin getting closer _

_and closer to the edge of the stage. Then she fell with a very high pitched scream turns out she _

_broke her nose when she fell_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

That is also the reason behind her nose job ro so she says. But no one belives her. I was snapped

back to the present time by eddie on stage. Then to my suprise he called bella on stage. O he

better not be ding what I think he is or he is so dead. Just like i had thought he said in a very

nervous voice as If he were unsure."Bella, I know your brother is going to kill me for this, but I am

afraid if I don't tell you now I will never have the guts." He stopped hesitating.

"Yes?" Bella asked i could tell he curiousity was getting the better of her. All i could think is he has

it right about me killing him for this.

"I love you isabella marie swan!' He yelled. Yep he's dead. Ha ha he's a dead man walking.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason!" Bella screamed back.

"Really?" If it wasn't my baby sister up there that would would have made me, but now i was past

angry.

"Really, Really." She said, Causing the crowd to explode with clapping, screaming, and whistling.

That just sent me over the edge. In a matter of seconds i was pulling edward off the stage with bella

yelling " Emmett leave him alone." Her voice momentarly muffled edwards ow-ing . We ended up

outside my fist was very close with his face and i wanted so badly to punch him but knew it would

make bella mad at me.

"You listen here mason. If you even think about hurting my little sister me and jasper will personally

dig your grave." I was very pleased that his face was very fearfully.

"I would never do that she is the one for me so why would I hurt her?" Edward asked.

"How the heck should I know." I had given my protective brother speech, so i calmed down and

returned to the show.

* * *

**Hey everyone i hope you liked the new chapter. Dont forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone i need help so if you want to help me read my story (Story of my life.) I need ideas for my next chapter.**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

After edward and left the talent show we went to the park for a walk. We are now waking down my

favorite trail as the sunset.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Ya?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Why does he all ways sound so unsure of himself a said i loved

him didn't I.

"Yes!" I yelled so loud people looked at us. The next thing i knew his lips were on mine. The kiss

was soft and slow full of love. When we stop he broke out in a happy dance all i could do was

laugh. When he stopped we started walking again. We only made it a few steps when i stopped

again.

"Edward why did you choose me when you could have Tanya or anyone for that matter?" This was

just something i hsd to know it is part of my insecurities.

"Bella, i don't want anyone else because they are not you. You don't wear to much make up and

actually wear cloths. You have a personality. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. I love you. You

know how you say your plain jane?" I just nodded. "You don't know how far from the truth you are

you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen known of those girls are even close to your

beauty." I was smiling like an idiot now.

"Really?" I asked and was answered by a kiss.

"I will take that as a yes." I said breathless from our kiss.

"You should." He said smiling.

When we got to my house from our walk i saw Emmett and Jasper waiting outside on our porch. O

no what are they doing?

"Where have you been? DO you know how long we have been waiting and i told you to be home an

hour ago." They asked me now they were tapping their feet with their hand tin their hips.

"I went for a walk with Edward , mom and dad , gosh i am not a baby." This got them out of over

protective mode. "Your the girl...no your the girl." They argued as they walked inside. I kissed

Edward and walked in side i sighed as i clumped against the door like a love sick teen. O wait i

am!!!

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

**(****BPOV****) Two weeks later.**

As me and Edward walked down the halls I still liked the feeling of safety I got when Edward walked by mike and I knew I wouldn't be harassed today.

"Hey bells, will you go he prom with me Friday?" Edward asked. I stopped and turned toward him.

"Edward you don't have to ask you know Alice already told me you were going to ask we are going to look for dresses today after school." I smiled as I saw the look of relief on his face.

"Good cause she already bought me a tux." He smiled like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, how did you know I would say yes?"

"Ummmm."

"Edward Anthony Mason tell me now or I won't kiss you for the rest of the day." I saw the look on his face and knew I had him.

"Well when Alice spent the night last week she told me you were sleep talking about going to prom with me."

"She What!" I yelled.

"Shhh I like that you sleep talk I think it is cute." He said as he leaned down to kiss my nose. I quickly went up on my tiptoes so that he would kiss me on the lips.

"PDA!" Mike yelled.

"Don't hate because I got the girl!" Edward yelled as he turned toward mike. Mike instantly took off down the hall screaming like a little girl.

I laughed and left Edward to go to home room.

* * *

**(BPOV) At the mall**

OMG Emmett is coming with us to the mall and he is in a major lady gaga faze. This dress could be the one it is a deep midnight blue with a baby blue straps and small beads across the neck line. I walked out of the dressing room and saw I very hyper Emmett I knew we shouldn't have given him all that chocolate!

"OMG! Girl that is totally the dress for you!" He said with in his gay voice.

"You think?"

"Of course I do I am a guy you know I notice things."

I blushed at what he said and told him to go get Alice and rose. He went running out screaming ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU BELLA WANTS YOU! I laughed as Alice and rose came running in with their dresses over their shoulders. As they squealed I laughed and knew that I had the right dress. Roses dress was red with black beading spread out on the top of the dress and went to about her knee. Alice's was floor length but was black and it tied around her neck it had bright yellow sash that went around at the waist. We didn't have to buy shoes because Alice had a shoe closet that was big as any shoe store and had all different colors and sizes. Thank god we were done shopping. Wow I am going to the prom! With Edward!

* * *

**At The Prom**

O God help us now! We have been at the prom for about an hour and Edward was still drooling. The worst possible thing is about to happen! Bad Romance by Lady Gaga has just begun to play and I can already see the excitement on Emmett's face. He got up and grabbed me, rose, and Alice's hands he pulled us to the dance floor then went back for the guys.

"NO!" Edward yelled.

When the guys got there Emmett took off his jacket and began to strut toward the stage singing along to the song. When he reached the stage he jumped up and took the microphone. He jumped back off and came toward us some how we had ended up in a triangle with a space left in the front for Emmett. We knew we hap to sing backup for him or we would never here the end of it. We all started copying Emmett's dance moves ( he was the only one who had watched the video enough to know the exact dance moves) as everyone came to stand around us. I can't believe that am dancing and not falling, that is a first. When the song finished the crowd erupted in applause. We all exited the dance floor and sat down at our table. We will go down in forks high history as the people who did the whole dance and knew it so well we never messed up. Wow this was one very weird night**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Bpov back at school on Monday**

"**Great job guys it was awesome what you did Friday night!" People said as the passed us in the halls.**

"**Thanks!" We would always yell after them.**

"**Bella I have a surprise for you!" Edward said as he left me to go to his locker.**

**He didn't come back to walk me to home room so when I walked in the first thing I heard was an insult from the one and only Lauren Mallory.**

"**Hey swan where's Edward has he finally come to his senses and left you for me?" She said as she began to laugh which instantly died when someone walked in behind me. I was surprised to feel two arms come around my waist from behind. I let out a little squeak when that someone kissed my neck, but was instantly calmed by Edwards musical laughter.**

"**Actually Lauren I have come to my senses." He said looking up to see a very pleased Lauren.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, I have come to realize that I am completely in love with Bella swan and will never leave her for anyone not even if my life depended on it because dieing would be better than losing her." Lauren scream a glass shattering scream.**

"**I love you too." I told him but the moment was ruined by the warning bell. "Edward you need to get to class you can give me my surprise later."**

"**But that is my surprise I got my schedule changed so I have every class with you." He smiled.**

"**Really that is great!" I kissed him and we completely forgot anyone else was there until the teacher came in.**

"**Mr. Mason Ms. Swan you better take a seat before I give you both detentions."**

"**Sorry." We said as we walked to the back of the class room never letting go of each others hand.**

**The day went by quickly and soon school was over and we were walking out of school when I was pulled away from Edward by Mike. He shoved me against the locker and began kissing me as I tried to fight him off. All of a sudden mike was pulled off of me and thrown into the locker across from me.**

"**If you ever Touch her again without her permission I will tear you apart!" Edward yelled before picking me up and carrying me out. When we reached everyone at Emmett's jeep tears were still running down my cheeks. Emmett instantly ran and pulled a shovel out of his jeep.**

"**Who am I putting in the ground?"**

"**Mike, he pulled Bella away from me as we were walking out of the school shoved her up against the locker and kissed her." Edward said threw clenched teeth I could tell that he was ready to kill anyone who touches me.**

"**O hell no! no body touches Bella like that and gets away with it where is he Jasper get the baseball bat out of the trunk!" I look ed at jasper to see that his face was as red as a cherry and when he spoke he had his southern accent that only shows when he is angry.**

"**O he is going to die a painful death!" Jasper pulled the baseball bat out of the jeep. Now I could see that everyone had some type of weapon.**

"**No I can't let you do that!"**

"**O come on bells please!"**

"**No we are going to get back at him another way." An evil smile spread across all our faces. This is going to be good.**


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you like the new chapter!

Bpov

"**Ok first we need a plan." I told my friends as we sat at my dining room table.**

"**O ok how about this you know how mikes family has a lot of money and they just bought him a Lamborghini we could paint it hot pink with a purple hood and get one of those markers you use to write in the window well we could write I am gay and coming out of the closet across the hood in the same color pink. Then when mike falls asleep we sneak in and take all his clothes and replace them with dresses and heels and he won't be able to skip school because I looked at his record and he can't miss anymore days of school or he has to go to court. Also he can't buy anymore clothes because he told me his parents cut him off of money and they went out of town so he won't be able to get any then we put make up on him and curl his hair and take a picture so that we can make them into fliers that say 'I am also a cross dresser I love you Eric!' You know that gay kid that always follows him around? So what do ya'll think?" He asked leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.**

"**I think we have are plan now we need an alibi for tomorrow night." Said Edward**

"**O I have that covered all we have to do is get Charlie on our side which shouldn't be hard to do when he figures out what mike did."**

"**Speaking of Charlie he just pulled in." Alice said. Seconds later my dad walked in.**

"**Hey kids what are ya'll doing?" He asked happily as he hung up his gun belt thingy.**

"**Well we were actually hoping you could help us with that." I said.**

"**We were making an evil plan"**

"**That is completely out of the question." He said sternly. "May I ask what this person did?" I got up and ran into his arms a new set if tears running down my face.**

"**O daddy it was horrible when me and Edward were walking out of school and all of a sudden Mike pulled me away from Edward and shoved me against the lockers then he kept kissing me even when I pushed him and told him to stop." I said through my tears.**

"**Ok what is the plan I want in." Charlie asked as he kept rubbing my back. "He is going to pay he did to bells doesn't he know to never mess with the chiefs daughter?" We quickly filled Charlie in on the plan.**

"**Sound to me like you guys need a get away car and I will be the driver but we need a black car."**

"**Carlisle has black car."**

"**No his car cost to much it would stick out and everyone know that car we need something normal (old) yet silent I've got it I will borrow my friends car it a black truck so all of you can just run and jump in the back."**

"**Ok we will set the plan in action tomorrow." I smiled evilly.**


	11. AN

SORRY THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER BUT I NEED IDEAS ABOUT HOW THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD GO SO SEND ME YOUR IDEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY J


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that this took so long but I had bad writers block. Sorry about the last chapter just so you know I have nothing against gay people!**

**BPOV**

"Ok now when he stops the car you girls go in and do his make up and u s guys will do the car." said Emmett as he shook the can of spray paint.

"Ok." We all agreed.

**1 Hour later**

"Guys I think he waking up." I said worriedly.

"HE IS ! RUN!" Alice whisper/yelled.

"He's waking up run!" We yelled to the guys as we ran by. We all through ourselves into the back of the truck.

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled to my dad as we started speeding down the street but Emmett hadn't made it into the car.

"RUN!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!" He yelled. As he jumped. Luckily he landed in the truck.

As we drove away we heard a very girl like scream coming from mikes house. As we saw the front door open we all instantly stopped laughing and fell backwards so we were hidden. Emmett was still sitting up laughing but Rose quickly reached up and pulled him down by the back of his shirt.

"I warned everyone one in this town not to mess with my baby girl… I hope this shows everyone w=hat a little…" We heard Charlie mumbling from the front seat.

"I'm not a baby anymore dad!" I yelled.

"Like hell you aren't! Just because you got a boyfriend doesn't mean you can grow up. I haven't given anyone permission to grow up yet."

"So when will I get permission to grow up?"

"When you get engaged."

"And when can that happen?"

"When your 65!"

"Daddy!"

"Don't daddy me young lady! Now if any guy including you Edward ever touches you against your will or with it," he mumbled to himself "you tell me I'll get the whole police department on them in a matter of second don't forget the boys down in La push. I suppose you would want in Emmett?"

"HELL YES! NO ONE WILL TOUCH MY SISTER! WELCOME TO THE FAMILY BELLS!" He yelled.

"Jasper?" Charlie asked.

"Count me in!"

"Us too!" Yelled Alice and Rose. Everyone turned to Edward and Charlie looked in the mirror as they ran a finger across their necks. Edward visibly gulped.

"Oo Baskin Robins!" Everyone yelled (but Charlie).

"Oh daddy!" I said in a sing song voice.

"I'm already turning around."

"Can I get extra chocolate on mine I feel like getting hyper?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled imagining the horror of a hyper Emmett.

**Sorry it took so long but hope you like the new chapter.**

**P.S. Check out the poll on my profile. **


	13. adoption

**Hey everybody I wish I could continue this story, but I can't think of anymore to write so I am putting it up for adoption. If you want to adopt this story please send me a message and your idea for the story if I like the idea then you can have the story. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story for this long.**


End file.
